SpongeBob Squarepants: The Secret Ingredient
The background was just a normal Spongebob Squarepants styled sky, while the song (If you have ever heard the main menu music on any of the DVDs) played. Everything looked fine, It may have just been an episode that was scrapped. But... I knew I couldn't trust anything on the Dark Web. I hesitantly press 'Play', Watching the screen go black. The song played again as the scene opened, zooming in on the Krusty Krab. It looked like a normal day at the Krusty Krab, SpongeBob was cooking in the kitchen, Squidward was at the cash register, and Mr. Krabs was counting money in his office. "SpongeBob! 2 more Krabby Patties!" Squidward said to SpongeBob, not bothering to even look at him. "Right away Squidward!" SpongeBob yelled back, running to a crate. SpongeBob looks at the camera and smiles."Ya'Know, People are always asking me, 'Why are the Krabby Patties so good?' and Yea... I'm not supposed to tell anyone, But, I can trust you not to tell anyone right...? Not even Mr. Krabs knows about this!" He grinned, opening it. Dead snails filled the crate, green blood covered the sides. "Ah! Fresh ones taste the best!" He said, breathing in deeply. He grabbed one of them out and started slicing it up on the chopping block. After slicing it up enough for it to look like ground beef, He put it on the grill. He looked at the screen and winked. The screen faded into black. I just sighed and shook my head, I've seen worse. The screen opened back up, zooming in on SpongeBob's house. SpongeBob was sitting on his sofa, watching TV, when someone opened the door. He quickly got up, his bored expression turning into a gleeful grin. He opened the door, where he was greeted by Patrick Star. "Hi, SpongeBob! Wanna go jellyfishing?" Patrick exclaimed, holding out two nets. "Sure, Patrick! Just let me go check something first!" SpongeBob laughed, running back into the kitch. He opened a crate, finding it empty. His gleeful expression turned sorrowful. "Poor Patrick... I guess I will have to get you too..." He said, shaking his head. The scene cuts to them jellyfishing, hopping around trying to catch the Jellyfishes. Patrick catches one, exclaiming "I got one! I finally got one! Yay!" SpongeBob creeps behind him."That's a nice one, Patrick..." He says voice sorrowful. "Thank you, SpongeBob!" He grins, jumping up and down. SpongeBob chuckles, putting the net over his head."S-SpongeBob? W-What are you doing?" Patrick asks, visibly shaking. "I ran out of snails so... You will have to make do!" SpongeBob responded, snapping his neck. The scene cut to back again, leaving me more awestruck than before. This has to be a joke...It HAS it be. The screen turns into static, SpongeBob slowly emerging. "My Secret Ingredient!" He yelled, laughing hysterically. The next scene shows him serving customers, The Krabby Patties more pink than usual. It zooms in on the kitchen... Patrick's dead body lay on the floor, a pool of blood under him.